The Fate of Triple Threat
by Kirika Nakamura
Summary: Three girls, triplets, lost their parents at age nine. After being brought up and trained by the Arcobaleno for three years, they become a feared, freelance assassination squad known as "Triple Minaccia" or "Triple Threat." But when they turn 15, the three girls decide to split up and see where each of their own destinies take them. BelxOC ByakuranxOC HibarixOC


**The Fate of Triple Threat**

**By Kirika Nakamura**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot line of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Just my OCs!

* * *

Summary: Three girls, triplets, lost their parents at age nine. After being brought up and trained by the Arcobaleno for three years, they become a feared, freelance assassination squad known as "Triplo Minaccia" or "Triple Threat." But when they turn 15, the three girls decide to split up and see where each of their own destinies take them. Will fate ever bring them together again? HibarixOC BelxOC ByakuranxOC

* * *

Characters

Kirika Nakamura  
Oldest triplet  
Nickname: Kiri-chan, Rika-chan  
Age: 15  
Eye color: Dark brown  
Hair color: Dark burgundy red, waist length, no bangs  
Appearance: Short and slender  
Usual outfit:  
Fall/Winter: Black pleated skirt, white button down collared short sleeve shirt, black bow tie, black tailored jacket (unbuttoned), black knee high socks, black flats, hair left down, Lunaria ring (silver band with dark purple, almost black crescent on it)  
Spring/Summer: Dark purple empire waist dress with cap sleeves and sweetheart shaped neckline, black flats, hair pulled in high ponytail with black bow, Lunaria ring  
Personality: Starts out very shy and reserved, opens up and becomes bubbly and cheerful as well as sarcastic and sassy, very kind and understanding, always willing to help, hides dark side (depressed, low self esteem), only really opens up to people who are close to her (aka her sisters and the Arcobaleno)  
Likes: Fashion, cute animals  
Dislikes: All bugs  
Flame: Night flame (Dark purple/Black color)  
Weapon: Scepter/Sword/Dagger  
Box weapon: Scythe  
Box animal: Two panthers, Luna and Stella

Amaya Nakamura  
Nickname: Ama-chan, Maya-chan  
Middle triplet  
Age: 15  
Eye color: Gold  
Hair color: Silver, wavy bob, fringe bangs  
Appearance: Average height and slender  
Usual outfit:  
Fall/Winter:  
Brown plaid skirt, white long sleeve button down collared shirt, oversized yellow sweater, teal bow tie, brown knee high socks, brown oxfords, hair left down, Lunaria ring  
Spring/Summer:  
Light purple spaghetti strap dress, white cardigan (buttoned once), purple flats, hair pulled back by white bow, Lunaria ring  
Personality: Very quiet and intelligent, once she becomes closer to someone she opens up and her great sense of humor shows, patient, sweet, hates fighting when it's unnecessary, sensitive, gentle  
Likes: Sweet things (candy, ice cream), reading  
Dislikes: Fighting  
Flame: Star (Silver/white color)  
Weapon: Shuriken  
Box weapon: Bow and arrows  
Box animal: Swan, Lumina

Sayuri Nakamura  
Youngest triplet  
Nickname: Yuri-chan  
Age: 15  
Eye color: Pink  
Hair color: Lavender, halfway down back, side bangs  
Appearance: Between other sisters' height and slender  
Usual outfit:  
Fall/Winter:  
White dress with ruffled skirt (goes down to a little above the knees), pink hoodie with pockets (zipped up almost all the way), white and pink striped knee high socks, pink mary janes, hair in two high pigtails, Lunaria ring  
Spring/Summer:  
Pink baby doll dress with bow, white lacy capri leggings, pink flip flops, hair in two high buns, Lunaria ring  
Personality: Very loud and bubbly, energetic, can be rash, short-tempered, forgetful, quick to start fights, sarcastic, blunt, stubborn  
Likes: Anything pink, cupcakes  
Dislikes: Snakes, birds  
Flame: Fire Flame (Dark red color)  
Weapon: Two large fans  
Box weapon: Nunchucks  
Box animal: Lion, Calda

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry the story hasn't actually started yet. I just wanted to let you know all about my OCs first. Once the story actually begins, please like and review!

Love, Kirika


End file.
